Valentine, please be my day!
by Sora Ichigo
Summary: Naruto yang selalu memberikan 'hukuman' kepada Hinata karena selalu telat bangun ingin mengajarkan apa arti kata mesra yang sebenarnya. Akankah naruto berhasil? Entahlah saya juga tidak tau *summary yang gaje*


Sora Ichigo present :

Valentine, please be my day!

Desclaimer by masashi kishimoto sensei

rate : T

genre : romance, hurt umm little humor(maybe?)

pairing : NaruHina and etc

warning : ooc, aneh, rajin menabung, baik hati dan tidak sombong *loh (?)* #dilempari bakiak.

。。。。。。。。。

**-ICHI- 1**

Malam berganti pagi, bulan yang sepenuhnya berkuasa atas malam hari tergantikan dengan matahari yang telah memancarkan sinar cerahnya, secerah emas batangan 100gram yang kalau dijual kita akan menjadi jutawan.

Oke lupakan yang terakhir itu.

Sinar matahari memasuki celah jendela kamar yang tidak tertutupi oleh kain gorden.

Kamar yang semula aman, damai, dan tentram tiba-tiba menjadi seperti tempat peledakan bom hiroshima dan nagashaki dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

"HINAATAA Nee-chaan! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti itu!" hanabi yang sudah teriak-teriak gak jelas dari luar kamar, sampai-sampai tukang pos yang lewat di depan ruma aja sampai terjatuh dari sepeda roda tiganya malah tidak mendapat jawaban dari yang orang yang dibangunkan.

"NEE-CHAANN BANGUNN!" kali ini hanabi membangunkan atau lebih tepatnya berteriak tepat di telinga sang kakak perempuannya itu, sontak saja hinata sang gadis yang dibangunkan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya lalu refleks bangun dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

"..."

sejenak mengheningkan cipta dimulai hingga hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat hanabi yang masih sweetdrop. *mengheningkan cipta selesai*

"hehehe maaf hanabi-chan, tadi aku mau ngapain yah?" hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi bertanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"umm, entahlah nee-chan.. Mungkin nee-chan mau mandi karena sekarang nee-chan sudah sangat terlambat kalau tidak segera mandi dan berlari ke sekolah" hanabi lalu memasang tampang pura-pura berpikirnya.

"kyaaaa~ aku telaaat!"

Tentu saja hinata langsung berlari mengambil handuk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Yaiyalah, anak sekolah mana yang tidak terburu-buru ketika mengetahui dia telat ke sekolah?... *author : "apaa? Jngan liat-liat author donk! author juga lari-lari koq kalau telatt" naruhinahanabi : 'padahal memang tukang telat =='*

oke back to story~

Hanabi masih teriak-teriak di luar kamar mandi karena hinata sudah sangat telat kali ini jika masih berada di kamarnya lebih lama lagi.

"NEE-CHANN CEPATLAH! NARUTO-SAN SUDAH DATANG!"

mendengar kata 'naruto' yang hanabi teriakkan hinata lalu cepat-cepat menyisir rambut indigonya dan langsung merampas tasnya dari tempat tidur lalu berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu tempat naruto biasa menunggunya setiap pagi.

Di ruang tamu hinata melihat naruto yang sudah hampir lumutan entah karena menunggu hinata atau karena tidak mandi author juga tidak tau.

"o-ohayou naruto-kun" sapa hinata yang memang 'masih' selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan senpai satu sekolahnya itu.

Hinata berdiri di depan naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"ahh, ohayou hinata-chan! Kau sudah siap untuk berangkat heh?" naruto lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat dagu hinata hingga mata lavender milik hinata bertemu dengan mata biru saphire milik naruto.

Entah mengapa naruto yang merupakan teman masa kecil hinata meski beda umur ini selalu saja menggodanya.

"nggh, te-tentu saja na-naruto-kun!" jawab hinata sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara dengan semangat masa muda ala guru gay.

Akan tetapi tentu saja Hinata yang menatap mata naruto langsung tidak bisa menghentikan rona merah di wajahnya

"umm.. Kau semangat sekali Hinata-chan. Apakah kau mau ciuman selamat pagi agar kau tak terlambat bangun lagi?" naruto semakin memperlebar seringainya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir hinata yang mematung karena kata-kata naruto barusan.

'a-apa? Kali ini ci-ciuman?' batin hinata yang memang selalu mendapat hukuman -terlambat bangun- yang sangat gak jelas itu dari naruto, wajahnya sekarang sudah semakin memerah, detak jantungnya tak karuan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan naruto.

...

*tuk*

Tiba-tiba naruto menyentil dahi hinata dan tertawa lebar. "hahaha Aku cuman bercanda tau! Tak kusangka kau jadi semerah ini ahahaha"

"umm.." hinata terdiam memperlihatkan raut wajah kekecewaan mungkin? Tak lupa dengan rona merah yang membuatnya bertambah manis. sejenak naruto terdiam melihat raut wajah hinata itu. Sangat sulit diartikan.

Dia lalu mengelus pipi hinata yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus yang digoreng lagi dengan lembut sambil menatapnya sayup.

"makanya lain kali kau jangan terlambat bangun lagi, kasihan kan hanabi-chan.." naruto menepuk puncak kepala hinata lembut sambil menasehati hinata yg masih trdiam.

'ada apa dengan anak ini?' batin naruto.

tiba-tiba saja tanpa ba-bi-bu naruto langsung mendaratkan ciumannya ke pipi mulus hinata.

*deg!*

"a-apa yang ka-u lakukan na-naruto-kun!" hinata sontak saja kaget ketika pipinya dkecup oleh -err- orang yang mengisi hatinya saat ini- kemudian beralih memegang pipinya.

Sedangkan naruto? Dia cuman tersenyum lebar.

"hei! Kalian sampai kapan mau bermesraan seperti itu? Huhh anak sma enak yah, mungkin kalau telat nggak dapat hukuman" hanabi yang sedari tadi melihat atau lebih tepatnya mengintip adegan di atas 10 tahun itu lalu memasang tampang seperti berkata -terserah apa yang kalian lakukan aku tak mau tau-

"ehh? Mesra?" hinata berpaling ke hanabi lalu berusaha mencerna kata-kata hanabi barusan.

"ahahaha maaf hanabi-chan! Kami pergi duluu! Ikimasu!" naruto yang memasang cengiran khasnya lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan hinata masuk ke dalam mobil spotnya.

Naruto yang hobi menjahili hinata ini memang dipercayakan oleh ayah hinata untuk menjaga hinata termasuk mengantar jemput hinata, selain karena mereka sudah berteman dari kecil dan keluarga mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, juga karena jarak rumah mereka yang berdekatan.

Lagipula mereka satu sekolah.

Mereka hanya beda kelas, naruto di kelas 2 sedangkan hinata masih kelas 1.

Banyak yang mengira naruto dan hinata pacaran karena hal itu, tentu saja itu yang diharapkan hinata.

Tapi apakah naruto punya perasaan yang sama?

Entahlah hinata tidak ingin terlalu mengharapkan perasaannya yang mungkin tak akan bisa terbalas...

**=/=**

Di dalam mobil, hinata masih sibuk mencerna kata-kata hanabi tadi 'mesra katanya? Umm?' batin hinata

"eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu hinata?" naruto yang sedang menyetir sedari tadi bingung karena melihat hinata yang tampaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

"ahh, ti-tidak na-"

"apa kau memikirkan arti kata mesra yang diucapkan hanabi tadi?" jawaban hinata terputus karena naruto dengan cepat bertanya lagi

'ahh! Kenapa dia bisa tau? Apakah dia mempunyai indra ketujuh?' batin hinata yang sedari tadi wajahnya sudah memerah lagi *indra keenam sudah nggak jaman*

"eh? umm... Ngg.."

"ahaha! Kau ini hinata! Itu tidak bisa di bilang 'mesra'.. Kau akan kuajari tentang arti kata mesra yang sebenarnya" kata naruto yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir sekolah yang sepi karena semua murid sudah ke kelas mereka, umm sepertinya mereka telat.

Sejenak hinata merasakan aura-aura aneh mengelilinginya.

Deg!

Naruto memandang wajah hinata, mengusap pelan pipinya lalu kemudian turun ke dagu hinata. Naruto kemudian mengangkat dagu hinata mempertemukan kedua mata mereka lagi. Hinata terlihat sulit mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya apalagi karena dipaksa melihat mata naruto, Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hinata ingin mempertemukan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

"kyaaaa!"

*plakk*

seperti tau apa yang akan naruto lakukan, hinata sontak saja memukul wajah naruto dengan tangannya lalu berlari keluar mobil menuju sekolahnya meninggalkan naruto yang meringis kesakitan.

"huhh, lain kali aku akan bisa merebut bibirmu itu hime..." gumam naruto yang mengelus wajahnya yang terkena pukulan hinata.

ia kemudian memasang seringai tipis di bibirnya sambil menatap punggung hinata yang masih terlihat berlari menuju sekolah.

**~TBC~**

huwehh anehnyaaa ;; kenpa naruto'a kayak gitu yaahh ==a

Harap makluummm saya masihh baruu V

mohon bantuannya karena di fict saya ini banyak kekurangannyaa, sama banyaknya dengan dosa saya ||(_ _)|| *mendung di pojokan* #abaikan

*Arigatou gozaimasuu buat yang mau sempatkan baca fict supel dupel aneh ini.

terakhir :

gomenasai jika ada salah kata ^/\^


End file.
